Dream-Land
by Crystar500
Summary: Terrors sometimes lurk within the dreams of the Los Santos populace during the hours of night...


Mother, I undoubtedly write to you this letter with deep sorrow burdening my forsaken heart. I hope my flaunting of my English major does not trouble you much when reading over the message. How is Liberty treating you anyway? Tough city, huh? I miss it there, to be honest. Perhaps I'll be there to see you soon.

I digress. Now is not the time for reconciling or catching up, mother. I wish to tell you a story. A horrific tale of tremendously twisted nature that burdened me for what felt to be several hours. I explain this phenomenon and phantasm to you only to record the happening. The event had burdened my mind in the following days severely - Yet I assure you - I have not lost my mind.

Dwelling upon the ordeal would be rather useless indeed. I'd much rather explain in great detail what I witnessed that fateful evening. Do you remember that sleek four-door sedan I took a picture with on LifeInvader? 'Twas this fateful evening where I drove the vehicle through the demented streets of Los Santos. Quiet midnight dreary pierced my soul, burdening my brain. Thunderstorms rolled overhead, clashing the sounds of warring gods upon the city. The rain was not heavy, I recall, and remained an ominous drizzle, steadily pattering upon the empty roads over time - Empty they were indeed, for there was hardly a sound made within my midnight drive. I was just turning past the commuter train station in the Downtown area of the city when my engine sputtered voraciously, grinding my automobile to a startling, chilling, halt. Quite frankly, I had been nodding, half-asleep, as I drove - Perhaps it was for the better, for the sudden sputtering stillness of my car surely attracted my attention!

Frustrated and exasperated, I exited the vehicle rather quickly. I am nowhere near to the knowledge of a general mechanic, so with a sorrowful sigh, I reached for my phone. Stunned I was! - No signal to be seen! - Oh, how dreadfully eerie that scene became for me! A quick scan of the general surroundings proved that my existence was to be questioned. Not one being remained in sight upon the streets - I assure you, again - I am not mad! My sanity remains intact, for now! - The time was just nine in the evening! Surely these surroundings were more typical of two in the morning. Even at that time, of course, the stillness would not have remained so suffocating to me. The steady drizzle, paired with the deathly silence, fabricated a dense atmosphere, capturing my being within a small box of worriment. Thus within that box, the winds of fear were allowed to circulate.

Of course, I still needed to return to my dorm room. I deduced that perhaps I should call the local mechanic in the morning, for my safety's sake from the gallows of night. I mentioned prior that my vehicle had passed a commuter station. Naturally, my best option presented itself here. I was to delightfully ensconce upon the method of transportation, hastily making my way back to ULSA. Upon stepping onto this platform in particular, I found myself lost - lost of complexion to my very sanity. The forsaken station was barren of life! Not a sound could be heard - barring of course, the eerie sentient humming of the station's electronic maps and ticket machines. 'Tis a small platform at length - Above ground, thankfully.

Chillingly, I rested myself down on the station bench in the middle of the platform, ensconcing my assumptions of madness for the time being. I looked onwards into the distance, towards the direction the transport would normally arrive. Nothing sufficed from peering onwards, unfortunately. I recall waiting there for around twenty minutes before I finally forced myself to find another method home. Alas! - The city buses were indeed the optimal choice home at this very moment. Taking one sidewalk block upwards allowed me to take in the surrounding sights some more. My senses remained on edge, however - For the streets remained bleak and dreary, devoid of any depictions of life.

I discovered a construction lot upon walking two blocks upward, to the street the bus route withheld. The night was very bleak indeed, for the darkened sky crafted a horrifying structure of impending doom out of the construction site, morphing it into the shadows of haunting. Thankfully, the street lights outside the site remained on. These fears intact, I discovered that this monstrosity of a construction site was indeed abandoned. "Hello?" I beckoned, peering into the sheer darkness of the construction encompass. I shifted my attention to the security booth just in front of the site. The small blue booth where the guard usually stood was barren of life. The security hut was a deep blue coat, rather typical of the LSPD and their affiliates. Ominously, the lights of this small enclosure were lit - Comparable to the eerie front lights of a darkened haunted house. Within this tiny post, I found a handgun laid menacingly on the shelf of the post. Here, I grabbed this weapon, turning it in my hand - Beholding the chilling silver metal of the weapon along the fibres of my skin. I portray these events in earnest - to tell you of how real this felt - how enthralled I had become within the horrors of the night placed around me, as if it was indeed my fatal fate.

Thus - my dream had ended. I had arrived to the light in my tumultuous tunnel finally. My roommate, Jennifer, awoke me. I told you about her before, correct? She's a delightful woman - although she was not born one! Very humble indeed. Her works have allowed me to excel in my writing. Jenn is very talented. She's part of the reason why I have decided to quit college. I believe I've learned more from her than my school itself!

I am afraid I shall end here, mother. My escapades within Dream-Land are absolutely dreadful. They shall plague me until I meet their end, I fear. I must go now, but I do wish to tell more of these dreams. Perhaps in the next letter.

Best regards,

Samantha.


End file.
